


We Don't Cuddle

by myscribblingquill



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bell likes to sleep], Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://b-ellamyblakes.tumblr.com/post/110449172354/i-n-f-o-r-m-a-t-i-o-n-hello-fellow-bellarkers">Bellarke Fic Week</a> Day 4 -  First 'I Love You'<br/>Bellamy and Clarke make some sleepy morning confessions to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I don't really like this one. Not to sure why but I don't but oh well, have fun reading.

Bellamy and Clarke were not cuddler's. At least that would be what Bellamy would say if you ever asked him, Clarke would just raise her eyebrows and agree. 

She'd nearly been late for work many times due to being dragged back into bed by Bellamy. She'd try to leave as quietly as possible but then end up back in bed with him curled up around her. He also had a thing about cuddling while watching movies. He'd try and act as her pillow and then when anyone asked why they were curled up around each other he'd protest that she said he was a good pillow. 

Of course, she never contradicted him. He was right, his chest was the comfiest place she'd ever fallen asleep on, so when she notice his arms creeping round her she kept her mouth shut. 

Bellamy was no a fan of public displays of affection, apart from holding hands in public, she rarely got anything else from him. It was in the privacy of their apartment when he got really affectionate. Constantly hugging her and giving her kisses, she got used to it. 

Other than her the only other person that knew about it was Octavia. After all growing up with her brother she knew that public affection made him slightly uncomfortable but that he was a softy at heart. The first time she meet Octavia the first conversation they had was about how he would always want to give her hugs and kisses at the most inconvenient times. 

Today was no different. After having their friends round for a Friday movie night, they'd crawled into bed just after midnight. As usual Bellamy pulled Clarke up close to him and they'd woken up with Clarke sprawled across Bellamy's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

Bellamy was a late sleeper so when Clarke woke up at 9:30 she knew it would be another couple of hours before Bellamy decided to crawl out of bed. She tried to extract herself for his arms, like most other morning's, but failed and succeeded in waking him up. 

"Nooo, Clarke stay here." He murmured with his head buried in her hair. 

She rolled over, back onto his chest, snuggling back under the covers. "Oh, why would I want to do that?" 

"Because you're warm and you defiantly want to stay in bed and cuddle with your boyfriend all day." He placed a kiss on her now very greasy hair and pulled the covers up so they covered both of them properly. 

"Bell, you know I love you but I need to get out of bed at some point today" 

She felt his arms tighten around her waist and his whole body seemed to stiffen. "Oh you love me do you?" Her statement seemed to pull him out of his sleepy trance. 

"Yeah, I eerr. of course I do." She sat up next to him, pulling the cover away from his body."And don't you dare go back to sleep now" 

"Ohh, don't you worry, I'm awake now" He sat up flipping her over so that he was lying on top of her. "and I love you too." 

"Hmmm, well don't you think you should let me get out of bed before I starve." She smiled into his face as her hands slide round her stomach.   
"Nope, I got things to do in this bed." He said. 

His face came down to hers and their lips covered each other's. Kissing her Bellamy's hands reached down to the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up her body. 

"JESUS GUYS. I do not want to see that this early in the morning" Octavia's voice sounds throughout the room. "Seriously, did you forget that everyone else was sleeping in your lounge?" 

Bellamy and Clarke quickly broke apart, Clarke pulling her top down to cover her chest. 

"Sorry, O but I am allowed to touch my girlfriend" Bellamy poked his tongue out at his little sister and like the children they were, she returned the gesture. 

"Yeah, well stop doing it with me in the room next to you." She responded picking up his shirt, from were he'd thrown it last night. "Oh and Lincoln, cooked breakfast, if you want some." 

Clarke sprang out of the bed grabbing a pair of pants and pulling them on before following Octavia out of the room."Come on Bell, I'm starving here and if you want to cuddle then we'll have to do it after I've had food." The words were thrown over her shoulder with a teasing note in her voice, there was a definite change Bellamy would be affectionate with only his sister in the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually managed to keep it short for once. Once again tomorrow's might be late due to my lack of internet :D


End file.
